Tras el muro
by Ninkie Potter
Summary: Ella es todo lo que tiene, lo único real y palpable. Ella no es una idea utópica, no es producto de su imaginación, de su anhelo absurdo de no sentirse tan mierda… Es su amiga, su hermana y de un tiempo para acá su mayor deseo. Feliz cumpleaños Inés!


**Tras el muro.**

**..**

**Disclaimer: los nombre propios que el lector reconozca son propiedad de JK Rowling. **

**..**

**Nota: Feliz cumpleaños Inés! Espero en el alma que te guste. Besos enormes te deseo lo mejor del mundo. **

**Reeditado: Octubre del 2010**

**..**

**

* * *

**

**..**

Theo camina en silencio por los oscuros y largos corredores de Hogwarts. Es tarde, demasiado, ya ningún estudiante tiene permitido deambular por los fríos pasillos, ya todos deben de estar acostados durmiendo en sus cama, o por lo menos confinados en sus salas comunes. Pero él no, él pocas veces acata las normas. Es serpiente, es Slytherin, es Theodore Nott, él puede hacer lo que le venga en ganas; y esa noche él quiere caminar en silencio por los oscuros y largos corredores de Hogwarts.

Y mientras lo hace se preguntaba, ¿qué carajos está haciendo ahí?, ¿por qué mierda sigue metido en aquel puto castillo?, pero lo más importante, ¿cómo diablos se dejó convencer?

Tal vez de todas las preguntas ésta última es la más sencilla y es que tiene nombre y apellido.

Sí, lo admite es un blandengue cuando se trata de ella. La chica pide y él se lo da, lo que fuera, lo que quisiera; después de todo ella es de lo poco que tiene en la vida. Con un padre en la cárcel por seguir al maniaco de Lord-Cara aplastada-Voldemort (muerto a manos de Potter si les interesa saber) y una madre muerta desde el mismo instante en que lo dio a luz, son mínimas las personas que llenan su existir. De hecho sólo eran tres, su amigo y casi hermano Draco Malfoy y ella…

Vale, lo admite, está dañado.

Dañadísimo si permite, él, el serio, enigmático, rudo, inteligente, carbón de mierda y guapo-eso no lo dice él, sino todas las chicas del castillo, Theo sólo se remite a los hechos-que una chica lo hiciera a su antojo.

Le bastó poner su linda cara de niña buena frente a él, hacer uno que otro puchero y soltar una, una sola condenada lagrima y lo había conseguido.

¡Diablos que era buena!

Para empezar él ni siquiera quería estar ahí, si lo hacía era por ella. La guerra en el mundo mágico les había robado mucho, vida, hogares, familia, amigos…y entre todo eso, un año de escuela, su ultimo año en el colegio. Y si por él hubiera sido se habría conformado con hacer los exámenes finales librándose de cursar el séptimo año; pero no, ella no lo quería, ella quería ir al colegio. Decía que para empezar una nueva vida debía de terminar la otra de la manera correcta, como cualquier otra chica…con un último curso, con exámenes finales, con una ceremonia de graduación donde le dieran su constancia de estudios…con un baile de gala.

Y sí, ahí estaba. Desperdiciando un año de su vida…Se decía que debió de ser más inteligente, así como Draco. Él rubio no se dejó convencer…para él no más Hogwarts, no más recuerdos dolorosos….se fue del país sin fecha de regreso establecida.

Deja escapar una carcajada que retumba en las altas paredes del castillo al tiempo que se lleva las manos a la cabeza e intenta peinar sus cortos cabellos con los dedos. Al pasar por una ventana se detiene un momento, se inspecciona detenidamente. Cabello castaño largo casi hasta los hombros, ojos de un azul intenso, nariz recta, facciones varoniles y un aire que viaja entre el chico malo y una inocencia endemoniada. Entrecierra los ojos agudizando la mirada, sí, debe de afeitarse, ya comienza a notarse una barba castaña. Se frota el mentón un momento, ya lo hará mañana.

Y una vez más emprende su lento caminar.

El castillo le gusta más en estos instantes, cuando está en silencio, cuando los ruidos de las voces, de las pisadas de cientos de alumnos, del arrastrar de mesabancos y gritos de profesores se han acabado. Cuando los ocupantes de los cuadros duermen apaciblemente regalándole el constate murmullo de sus respiraciones, cuando el viento aúlla en el exterior y hasta el menor ruido causado por el rechinar de una tubería o un animalillo correteando adquiere mayor intensidad.

Sí, definitivamente le encanta…

Le encanta el silencio….y eso es lo que tiene a tan altas horas de la noche…pero más le gusta la oscuridad, caminar entre las sombras…ser uno con ellas y en la profundidad de las frías mazmorras la oscuridad es lo que siempre impera…por lo menos es lo menos casi siempre porque en esta ocasión hay algo ligeramente diferente…justo al fondo del húmedo pasillo resplandece una luz que brota por debajo de una puerta.

Frunce el ceño extraño, se lo piensa por un momento, tal vez debería ir a investigar de qué se trataba todo eso…pero tampoco es de su incumbencia…pero por otro lado bien podría ser algo interesante…y por el lugar y sobre todo las voces que escucha, sí que parecía serlo.

Sonríe perversamente.

Camina con paso lento, no quiere darse a descubrir, y conforme avanza la luz se intensifica. Es al final de pasillo este de las mazmorras, muy lejos de la oficina de la directora o del pequeño despacho de Flinch y así como de su propia sala común la cual está del otro lado del castillo, del lado oeste. Se detiene ante una puerta apenas entreabierta, gruesa de color negro.

Él nunca hace especulaciones de lo que va a encontrar, lo que venga será, si es algo que le conviene pues bienvenido, si es algo que no le conviene tanto, ya se las arreglaría para torcer las cosas a su favor…de una u otra forma él siempre gana.

Empuja la puerta con la fuerza necesaria, la condenaba hace un ruido de los mil demonios, cualquiera que esté ahí adentro es obvio que ya se percató de su presencia, pero no es así…

Theo se queda muy serio, pensando, analizando…su ceño se vuelve a fruncir ligeramente, se arruga su frente y cruza los brazos. Esto no puede ser más raro.

En aquella diminuta estancia se conglomeran al menos veinte estudiantes, todos ellos hombres, de todas las cosas-pero sobre todo Slytherins-, de entre quince y diecisiete años. Están apiñados sobre una docena de viejos mesabancos, unos ocupaban el suelo y otros sentados muy pegados viendo hacia la pared. Todos miran el grueso muro y mientras lo hacen lanzan chiflidos y gritos como "¡Sí, nena!"

Y él, desde su posición, no logra descubrir lo que ven los chicos.

— ¡Nott amigo, qué gusto tenerte aquí!—grita Jack Rice, moreno de ojos negros, un Slytherin de sexto año.

Theo no se mueve de su lugar, en el marco de la puerta. — ¿Qué es todo esto Rice?

La otra serpiente se abre camino entre los demás alumnos hasta llegar junto a Theo. —Es mi contribución para hacer felices a los hombres—se encoge de hombros—o por lo menos a que cumplan o generen una que otra fantasía.

Theo levanta una ceja. Sigue sin abandonar su posición. — ¿Y cómo es éso exactamente?

—Es este lugar—Jack abre los brazos y señala su entorno. —Seguí a mi objetivo por varios días hasta que la encontré y con un pequeño hechizo de transparencia a la pared les regalo visión a todos ellos para que disfruten de esa preciosura.

— ¿Quién?

—Ven, ven a verlo tú mismo—Jack intenta tomar a Theo por al antebrazo pero el chico se zafa, no le gusta que lo toquen. Jack revolotea los ojos pero sigue llevando al castaño hacia el centro de la estancia. —Mírala, sÍ que eres un hombre afortunado…ahora veo por qué la proteges tanto. Es una verdadera delicia.

Theo lleva sus ojos azules hasta donde le señalan, la pared del lugar que ya no es de piedra fría y dura, sino un cristal, deja ver todo lo que sucede en la habitación contigua. Quien está del otro lado no lo sabe…sigue viendo un muro como cualquier otro en el castillo.

Y en tras el muro convertido está su amiga, su casi hermana, Pansy Parkinson. El motivo por el que sigue en Hogwarts y ciertamente la que hace que el mundo sea menos mierda. Con su blanca piel, con su cabello largo y negro, con sus labios rojos y carnosos….sus ojos azules hipnotizantes.

Su cuerpo se mueve rápido al compás de la música, es algo acelerado, es algo atrevido…. Erótico; puede notar el sudor cayendo desde su frente, perdiéndose hasta mojar su cuello…el cabello se le pega a la cara….y un conjunto de gotas han logrado humedecer la tela que cubre sus senos; es apenas con un diminuto top. Lleva unos pantaloncillos negros igual que el top y son cortos, demasiado cortos, tanto que dejan entrever el pliegue de sus nalgas…las piernas largas y blancas se exponen por completo y su vientre plano y ligeramente marcado por el ejercicio se contrae en cada movimiento haciendo aun más notoria la dureza de sus músculos.

Ella es una bailarina consumada…es su modo de expresarse, la manera mas real que encuentra para liberar emociones….para liberar tensiones. Siempre lo ha hecho, desde niña, desde que su mamá la llevó a aquella escuela de danza. Bailar era lo que más ama….Theo lo sabe, no en vano crecieron juntos, no en vano la quiere como hermana.

La furia se acumula por toneladas en su interior, su cuerpo se tensa y los ojos se oscurecen de ira…Lo que ella no le muestra a nadie, sólo a él; lo que ella mas atesora, lo que mas cela…ahora lo están disfrutando quienes no lo merecían…rostros sin importancia, gente insignificante.

La magia en él amenaza con desbordarse rabiosa, a la par de la furia de su ser…tiembla y aprieta los puños mientras la adrenalina le acelera el corazón.

— ¡Largo!—, grita embravecido— ¡TODOS LARGO DE AQUÍ! ¡AHORA!—. Su rostro refleja tan sólo una minima parte de lo que está sintiendo pero con eso es suficiente. Las personas a su alrededor no protestan, ya no gritan, no quieren pelear…no con él, no contra Theodore Nott.

En tropel comienzan a salir tirando todo a su paso, pisando a quienes están sentados, empujando a quienes van por delante. Theo los mira desde su posición. Echa un vistazo hacia Pansy, ella sigue bailando como si nada pasara. Aparte de hechizo de transparencia en la pared, también debía de tener un hechizo silenciador.

— ¡¿Pero qué mierda te ocurre Nott?—Jack Rice es el único que sigue ahí. Se ha impuesto a Theo y lo reta con la mirada.

El castaño se alza en toda su altura…1:90 m intimidan bastante.

—Escúchame bien—toma a Jack por el cuello de la tunica. El miedo que comienza a reflejarse en sus ojos negros es poesía para Theo. — Que en toda tu puta y mísera existencia no se te vuelva a ocurrir hacer algo como lo que has hecho esta noche.

—Yo…

— ¡Cállate!—grita enfurecido. Se olvida de la pelinegra, se olvida que ella está del otro lado bailando; ahora concentra toda su atención en Jack—No seas mal educado, estoy hablando yo—dice son voz serena que parece asustar aun más al joven Slytherin, quien asiente fervientemente. —Sólo te lo diré una vez…si se te ocurre volver a hacer lo que estúpidamente has hecho, si piensas si quiera en seguir a Pansy, verla o hablarle, date por muerto.

—No…era…mi, mii—Jack tartamudeaban al intentar hablar.

—Sabes bien que puedo hacerlo, al fin y al cabo no tengo nada que perder, ¿me he dado a entender?

—S…sí.

—No te escuche.

—Sí—repite Jack con voz más firme.

Theo sonríe perversamente. —Buen chico—dice amistosamente mientras le da unas palmadas en el hombro—Ahora ¡Lárgate! —con todas sus fuerzas lanza a Rice contra la pared mas cercada. El chico deja salir de golpe el aire de sus pulmones, la cabeza rebota aparatosamente contra el muro dejando una pequeña mancha de sangre, después comienza a deslizarse lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. —Te dije que te fueras, ¿qué no me escuchaste?—sisea Theo.

Jack Rice abre los ojos casi dolorosamente, con demasiada lentitud se pone de pie, recargándose por un momento en la pared para tomar fuerzas. Su pecho sube y baja aceleradamente mientras que su cara está contraída en un rictus de dolor.

Theo se desespera. Va hasta él, lo toma por el brazo y con violencia tira de Jack hasta que lo saca literalmente a patadas de la pequeña habitación.

Se ha quedado solo…recorre con la mirada el lugar, hace una mueca de asco. Con un movimiento de varita se libera de cuanto mesabanco había, limpia la suciedad del suelo con otro movimiento y tras una última floritura hace aparecer un lujoso sillón de una sola pieza. Es negro y de piel. Con elegancia en cada uno de sus movimientos se sienta en él con la vista hacia el muro ahora convertido en cristal…

Él cuidará de ella, como siempre lo ha hecho, desde que eran pequeños y correteaban en calzones junto con Draco en Malfoy Manor.

La contempla por largas horas, mirando embelezado la belleza de sus movimientos. Se maravilla de su hermosura, de su piel blanca como el mármol, de sus cabellos negros como la noche, de sus labios rojos como la sangre.

Es Pansy, es su amiga, es su hermana….

Es una niña endiablada, como en ocasiones suelde decirle. La quiere con todo su retorcido y algo seco corazón. Lanza una carcajada cuando la mira rascarse la barbilla en un gesto muy suyo, para después apagar las velas que la iluminaban y salir del lugar.

Pocos minutos después, Theo hace lo mismo.

Los días pasan.

El sigue disfrutando de su presencia, de su voz y de sus gestos. Continúa siendo el receptor de su ideal alocadas y por demás delirantes…-ideas ante las que no puede hacer otra cosa más que reírse-y sigue siendo el único que la toca, que la abraza con libertad.

Toda su vida, él y Draco la han cuidado; aun recuerda los berrinches que a lo largo de los años ella ha hecho ya sea porque el rubio no la deja hablar con ningún chico, o porque Theo no le permite salir con una falda corta y apretada.

Se ríe con ella, se ríe de ella. Son amigos, son los hermanos que siempre han sido y siempre serán.

Las noches pasan y él sigue siendo el protector secreto de su cuerpo al bailar. Él la cuida…Es el único con el privilegio de ver lo que nadie ha visto, lo que ella le regala exclusivamente a él… Nadie mas ha contemplado a Pansy Parkinson como él lo ha hecho y se siente orgulloso de que así sea.

Lo que teme es que tarde o temprano deje de serlo.

¿Cómo reaccionar cuando eso suceda?

Porque sabe que tarde o temprano llegará alguien que la merezca. No Draco: está muy dañado. No él: lo está aún más. Será otro….sólo espera que no sea pronto. Que tarde mucho, mucho tiempo, por lo menos hasta que lo egoísta hijo de puta se le baje un poco, que se espere hasta que él encuentre a alguien con quien pasar la existencia.

Porque ella es todo lo que tiene, lo único real y palpable. Pansy no es una idea utópica, no es producto de su imaginación, de su anhelo absurdo de no sentirse tan mierda…

Es un ancla a la tierra, el peso en sus tobillos que le impide largarse a volar en la misma locura

Mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro espantando aquellas ideas cual si fueran moscas. _Aún falta mucho_, se dice.

Se acomoda en aquel sillón negro y continua cuidando a Pansy, aunque cree que ya no es necesario, por lo menos no en ese lugar. Ya ha pasado un mes y ni un solo imbécil ha asomado siquiera las narices. Mejor así.

Es más de media noche y Pansy ha parado de bailar. Esta vez Theo quiere salir primero, tiene un sueño de muerte. Todo por la arrugada de Minerva McGonagall y sus "50 cm de las técnicas para convertir un gusano en una pluma de águila" Y una mierda que, eso es lo que es.

Theo se pone en pie y se estira cuan largo es logrando que en el proceso unos cuantos huesos truenen escandalosamente. Después se lleva las manos a la cara, la frota un poco mientras contiene un bostezo. Pero en entonces, cuando está a punto de salir, cuando da el último vistazo a Pansy, el panorama ha cambiado, ella ya no está sola.

Blaise Zabini está con ella.

Está abrazándola firmemente por la cintura.

Está besándola intensamente en los labios.

—Pero qué diablos—logra decir_. "Ese maldito cabrón, puto, pendejo, hijo de su reverenda madre, imbécil de mierda". _Porque sí, había otra serpiente mas, una serpiente que ya debería de estar bien lejos pero que había decidido cursar también el séptimo año, Blaise Zabini. —Maldita la hora en que se te ocurrió hacerlo Zabini.

Theo está muy enojado, furioso, pero mas que nada celoso. Sabe bien que allá afuera existe el hombre adecuado para Pansy Parkinson y ése definitivamente no es Blaise Zabini, por más que el chico se esfuerce en que así sea. Ya en contadas ocasiones ha tenido que intervenir alejando al chico de Pansy…-se declara culpable de haberlo encerrado por un semana en el cuarto de desperdicios del colegio- y parece que esta vez no será diferente…

O tal vez sí.

Una de las ventajas que ofrecía aquel muro trasparente era que los que quería ver podían ver y escuchar también, pero los vistos no podía hacer ninguna de las dos.

Theo se queda en una pieza al escuchar los jadeos que salen de la boca de Pansy así como de sus manos que se mueven deseosas sobre el cuerpo del moreno.

—Merlín Pansy, me vuelves loco—dice con voz entrecortada Blaise mientras arrincona a la pelinegra contra la pared.

—Deja de hablar y tócame—la voz de Pansy sale suave y seductora. Theo mira los dedos de la chica dirigirse presurosos hasta la camisa de Blaise abriendo uno a uno los botones.

—Lo que digas nena.

Blaise baja poco a poco por el cuello de Pansy hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos. Sin demorar un segundo, el moreno la libera de la blusa blanca de tirantes que ella lleva. Se separan un poco y se miran a la cara.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?—dice ella mientras termina de abrir de un tirón los últimos botones de la camisa de Blaise. Deja expuesto su torso moreno desnudo, lanzando una mirada de lujuria a sus pectorales perfectos, a su abdomen marcado, a aquel fino campo de vellos que lo adornan para ir bajando en una delgada línea hasta perderse en sus pantalones.

Blaise no contesta enseguida, en cambio responde al escrutinio de Pansy de la misma manera, devorándose con la mirada un par de perfectos y turgentes senos que han quedado al descubierto. Blancos y redondos, firmes e ideales, con sus pezones endurecidos y apuntándolo descaradamente. Mira su vientre bajar y subir y la orilla de sus pantaloncillos ajustarse a sus finas caderas.

— ¿Y a ti preciosa?—responde él de medio lado.

—Tsk, tsk mi querido Blaise—Pansy alza una mano y con el dedo índice recorre el torso desnudo del moreno— ¿no sabes que es de mala educación responder a una pregunta con…—sus manos llegan hasta la entrepierna del chico y toma sorpresivamente el miembro entre sus dedos, él no lo puede evitar y lanza un jadeo entrecortado—…otra pregunta? Creo que tendré que educarte.

El moreno se lanza hambriento a los labios rojos de la pelinegra, entierra su lengua en ella como en unos minutos más enterrará la polla en el sexo húmedo de la chica. Ella gime y se retuerce mientras sus manos continúan masajeando la hombría dura de Blaise, descarada se frota contra él, haciendo que sus pezones duros choquen con la piel del Slytherin.

El ruido de la cremallera de un pantalón corta el aire seguido de un gemido de placer. Las manos de Pansy se han abierto camino hasta rodear piel con piel su pene duro y caliente. Él echa la cabeza hacia atrás y ella ríe picara sabedora de lo que está haciendo, moviendo sus manos sobre toda la extensión de endurecida carne.

—Veo que te gusta…—aprieta mas duro justo en el glande— dime, ¿te gusta?

— ¡Pequeña zorra!—suelta Blaise. Lleva la mirada hasta Pansy y le sonríe de medio lado. Sorpresivamente retira la mano de la pelinegra de su entrepierna, sujeta sus manos con una de las suyas y las levanta sobre la cabeza de la chica. —Ahora verás—, como respuesta Pansy eleva una ceja.

La boca de Blaise comienza a decender, dando lengüetazos a su paso. Muerde sin pensar en la fuerza uno de los senos de Pansy quien grita presa del dolor y el placer. Poco después sus labios se cierran sobre un pezón endurecido…con los dientes tira de él mientras que, liberando una de sus manos, toma el otro y lo estruja fervientemente.

Ahora es Pansy quien gime y se retarse…arquea su espalda y muerde sus labios.

— ¡Blaise, Blaise, más…más!

El moreno la mira desde su posición, con una ultima succión de sus labios, continua bajando hasta toparse con la orilla de los pantaloncillos de Pansy. Con perversa lentitud comienza a bajarlos junto con las diminutas bragas de la chica hasta dejarla completamente desnuda.

Pansy se abre de piernas y lleva una mano a su sexo, entierra sus dedos en su orificio para después sacarlos goteando de sus jugos.

—Lame—le dice a Blaise quien continúa hincado ante ella.

Pansy lleva los dedos hasta los labios de Blaise, él abre la boca y los recibe gustoso. Por unos momentos se dedica a lamerlos saboreando el sabor de Pansy en ellos. Pero cuando deja de ser suficiente prefiere enterrar el rostro en la entrepierna de la chica.

— ¡Oh sí, así Blaise…! ¡Oh Blaise!

Theo mira todo desde su posición, desde el anonimato. No debería, desde hace mucho que debió de haber abandonado aquel lugar pero sus piernas se niegan a responderle. Su cerebro no parase funcionar y aunque no quiere, aunque se odia por eso, la temperatura corporal va en aumento. Un tío se está follando a su mejor amiga y él no hace otra cosa mas que excitarse ante la escena, ante el cuerpo desnudo de ella, ante los gemidos que produce, esos que parecen ir directo a su miembro despertándolo en el acto.

Sin poder evitarlo, se pega al cristal y apoya su frente en él.

El menudo cuerpo de Pansy tiembla ante la exquisita tarea que la lengua de Blaise realiza entre sus pliegues humeados…con su clítoris hinchado y palpitante…las piernas comienzan a fallarle y por un momento siente que se va a desplomar y cuando el derrumbe es inminente, Blaise se levanta, la toma por la cintura, le besa los labios para después tumbarla sobre el frío piso.

—Tócate—le dice.

Pansy obedece, se abre de piernas y lentamente comienza a tocarse pasando los dedos por sus labios y su entrada.

Theo la puede ver, como nunca antes lo había hecho, ahora sí puede decir sin temor a equivocarse que conoce a Pansy en todos los aspectos posible. Mira sus rizos cortos y negros mira sus pliegues suaves…su centro del que emana aquel elixir.

Ella está a punto de llegar cuando la mano de Blaise se lo impide…la toma por las muñecas y con delicia vuelve a lamer los dedos de Pansy. Cuando los ha limpiado por completo, ya desnudo y con una gran erección brincando en su entrepierna, se tumba sobre ella y sin contemplaciones la penetra de un solo golpe…

Pansy echa la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras deja escapar un escandaloso gemido.

Y las caderas de Blaise se mueven rápido entre sus piernas, enterrando su sexo cada vez mas profundo, arrancándole gemidos de loco placer y llevándola a tocar la cima del éxtasis.

Ella se arquea por completo hasta casi quebrase y grita el nombre de Blaise en medio del explosivo orgasmo…y atraído por las contracciones de su centro, sintiendo como su miembro es estrangulado en aquel acto, Blaise se corre también dentro de ella.

Todo a acabado para los dos amantes.

Primero sale Blaise, después de haberse acomodado sus ropas…Pansy se queda un momento mientras se viste lentamente y recoge sus cosas. Con la piel perlada y el cabello pegado a su frente.

Del otro lado del muro Theo intenta tranquilizarse, odiándose a sí mismo por haber visto lo que miró, y sobre todo por haberlo disfrutado. Antes de que Pansy lo haga, él sale de ahí…. debe de salir de ahí. No cierra la puerta y no mira atrás, no echa una ultima mirada, no gira su cuerpo y se asegura que ella no lo vea salir…no lo hace y por eso no la descubre mirándolo…

Pansy lo ha visto…un rápido vistazo a la puerta abierta y un muro de cristal la recibe.

Él lo ha visto todo.

..

* * *

..

El agua tibia caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo ayudándole en sus músculos tensos. Dejó que el chorro de agua cayera justo en su nuca aliviando un poco el dolor.

Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mojándose el rostro. Después, aun sin mirar, estiró la mano y tras tomar la barra de jabón, comenzó a frotar con ella todo su cuerpo.

Hacía tiempo que dejó de ser un niño, ahora es un hombre, sus anchos hombros, pecho duro, su abdomen plano, sus caderas afiladas y sus poderosas piernas lo demostraban.

De tez clara, cabellos castaños y penetrantes ojos azules.

Muchas lo llamarían hermoso, él tan sólo cree que es perfección.

Es un chico malo, es el tipo rudo…es aquel que te roba el aliento, que si le das permiso se mete hasta tus bragas, te hace suya dándote el mejor polvo que jamás has tenido en tu vida para después desaparecer…

Es como un caramelo demasiado bueno, tanto que, o te puedes hacer adicta, o te empalagas de él con la primera probada y luego ya no quieres saber nada. Sea como sea el caso, Theodore Nott era lo que en este mundo se conoce como un verdadero semental.

¡Y vaya que lo era!

Continuó bañándose, disfrutando de la agradable sensación hasta que consideró que ya estaba lo suficientemente limpio, por lo menos de cuerpo, porque me alma y mente…bueno, no tanto.

Sin ver lo que hacía estiró la mano para tomar la toalla pero nunca dio con ella.

— ¿Buscaba esto?—dijo una voz que él reconocía bien.

—Pansy—. Abrió los ojos y la descubrió desnuda frente a él.

Recorrió su cuerpo ávidamente, recreándose con la espectacular vista que su amiga le ofrecía. Sobre todo sus senos… ¡Merlín sí que eran unas buenas tetas aquellas!

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó con voz calmada mientras se recargada contra la pared del baño, totalmente cómodo con su desnudes, desnudes que Pansy también parecía disfrutar, sobre todo la zona sur del chico.

Ella levantó la vista y la clavó en la de su amigo.

—Quiero hacerte feliz—dio un paso hasta Theo quien no se movía del lugar. — ¿Verdad que me vas a dejar Theo?—le preguntó mientras pasaba lentamente las manos por el torso del chico y ponía su cara de niña inocente.

Theo sonrió entre pícaro y perverso. —Sabes bien que nunca puedo negarte nada.

Pansy dio un pequeño brinquito que hizo que sus pechos rebotaran. —Por eso te quiero, Theo.

Acortando las distancias ella se pegó totalmente a él, el contacto de sus senos con su tórax era el mismo cielo. Pansy alzó los brazos y rodeó a Theo por el cuello mientras que él hacía lo mismo por la cintura.

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta Theo?—preguntó ella contra sus labios.

—Sorpréndeme—le contestó mientras daba un pequeño empujón de pelvis y apretaba su miembro ya endurecido al bajo vientre de la chica.

Pansy enarcó la ceja para después sonreírle tiernamente. —Oh Theo, mi Theo, ya sé lo que quieres, y yo, te lo voy a dar.

Los labios de Pansy se cerraron sobre los de Theo quien la recibió furiosamente en una lucha de voluntades para ver quién resistía mas, la boca de ella se abría dejándose penetrar por la experta lengua de Theo mientras que las manos del chico se enterraban en su piel blanca.

Se separaron por falta de aire, pero ella continuaba pegada a él meciendo sus caderas provocándolo.

—Te voy a hacer muy feliz Theodore Nott—le dijo en el murmullo mas erótico que él jamás había escuchado.

Poco a poco los labios de Pansy fueron descendiendo desde su mentón donde le dio un ligero mordisco, después siguieron hasta su cuello en donde succionó dejando una marca roja…mordió los anchos hombros de Theo, lamió sus pezones…trazó figuras sin forma sobre el abdomen del chico…y con la punta siguió el camino de vellos dejándose guiar hasta que la llevaron ante la larga hombría de Theo, esa que clamaba por ser atendida.

Pansy se hincó ante él, alzó un momento los ojos hacia Theo quien la miraba fijamente…oscurecido por la lujuria. Ella le sonrió.

La lengua de Pansy comenzó lenta…lamió cual si fuera un paleta la polla de Theo…primero la punta, para luego deslizarla por toda la larga extensión…Utilizó los dientes dando ligeros mordiscos que aceleraban la reparación de Theo y le arrancaban gemidos ahogados..

Utilizando la otra mano, tomó entre sus dedos los testículos del castaño…jugó y buscó entre ellos aquel punto de máximo placer, cuando lo encontró escuchó complacida en gemido de Theo.

Sin darle tregua hundió el miembro de Theo por completo en su boca….primero succionó lentamente para luego iniciar un rítmico viaje de arriba hacia abajo…Era grande, era ancho, era perfecto y delicioso.

Theo tensionó el cuerpo invadido por el placer…en un impulso tomó a Pansy por la cabeza y la obligó a llenarse de su hombría por completo. Llegando casi hasta la base.

Era un imagen sumamente erótica…ambos desnudos…con Pansy hincada ante él lamiéndole la polla mientras él le indicaba el ritmo, mientras enterraba sus dedos en el cabello de la chica y le movía la cabeza de delante hacia atrás…

De un momento a otro los movimientos se aceleraron al máximo. Ya no era Pansy quien se movía, ahora era Theo quien enterraba su hombría en ella, moviendo la pelvis mientras la sujetaba por la cabeza…

Bajó la mirada y la miró al tiempo que ella levantaba los ojos y hacía lo mismo. Aceleró al máximo…sacándola y metiéndola un y otra y otra vez…

Un par de embestidas mas, fuertes y firmes y se derramó con un gutural gemido de placer dentro de la boca de su amiga.

Ahí es cuando todo termina. Es justo en ese momento en que Theo despierta y se da cuenta que todo fue un sueño, un puto, condenado y por demás placentero sueño.

Emputecido, se mienta la madre él mismo mientras se levanta de su cama y se dirige al baño. Ahora sí se dará uno, uno de verdad, pero con agua fría…con abundante agua fría.

..

* * *

..

— ¡Theo!—grita Pansy, él la escucha pero hace como que no. Sin detenerse, sigue su camino hacia la próxima clase.

Pociones.

Por lo menos ahí Pansy no podrá molestarlo.

Ya lleva varios días evadiéndola. Más precisamente desde el día –o noche-en que la vio montándosela con Zabini-no pregunten por el chico, lleva varios días desaparecido, nadie sabe dónde está, excepto tal vez Theo-.

Y es que en verdad era justo y necesario. Desde esa noche había iniciado su tormento. Él nunca antes, jamás de los jamases había visto a Pansy como otra cosa que no fuera su amiga, su hermana…nunca, nunca como una mujer.

Sabía que lo era, vamos que era una mujer hermosa, muchos podrían decir perfecta, pero para él era perfecta porque era ella…

Y ahora no hacía otra cosa más que sentirse culpable de lo que ella despertaba en él. De las noches en que se dormía pensando, recreando su cuerpo desnudo, de los sueños en los que le hacía suya hasta hacerla casi desfallecer….la desea y mucho.

Es su amiga, es como su hermana y de un tiempo para acá su mayor deseo.

Ese no es su estilo, él no es de ese tipo de hombres. Siempre se había sentido afortunado con respecto a las mujeres…mujer que quería, mujer que tenía. Una, dos, tres veces y perdía el interés…siempre había sido así. Y ahora no había día que no se levantara con un tremenda erección provocaba por el cuerpo desnudo de Pansy, ese que lo atormentaba. Con ella no iba a ser algo de dos, o tres veces y desechar, era absurdo. No debía, no podía porque la quería y la necesitaba en su vida. Y el cometer la estupidez de enredarse con ella sólo lo arruinaría todo.

—Theo te estoy hablando—sisea Pansy por lo bajo para que no los escuche el profesor Slughorn

—Te he escuchado, pero si no te molesta, estoy trabajando así que cállate. Ya hablaremos luego—Theo remueve la poción en el caldero y finge que la ignora…otra vez.

— ¿Cuándo eh?, ¿dime cuándo mierda quieres que hablemos si no haces otra cosa mas que evadirme? Ya llevas casi una semana así Theo—el tono en la voz de ella es lastimero y Theo se odia aun más por hacerla sufrir.

— ¿En serio?—se encoje de hombros aún sin verla. La poción de crece pelo es sumamente interesante. —No lo había notado.

— ¡Ya basta Theo!—grita ya sin poder contenerse. Todas las miradas, incluida la de Theo, están sobre ella.

— ¿Algún problema señorita Parkinson?—pregunta el profesor.

—No, nada. Es sólo que mi compañero estaba por agregar un ingrediente equivocado y tuve que detenerlo.

—Tenga más cuidado la próxima vez señor Nott.

—Sí profesor.

—Tengo, tenemos que hablar. Sabes que no me puedes evadir toda la vida—replica Pansy por lo bajo. Y sin más continúa haciendo la poción.

Theo en silencio gruñe y despotrica contra su condenada suerte. Y mientras echa a la mezcla el último ingrediente piensa que tal vez lo único que necesite es liberar el deseo acumulado entre un buen par de piernas.

_Sí,_ se dice convencido, _es eso lo que necesito. No tiene que ser Pansy, no es por Pansy es sólo que necesito follar un poco. _Levanta la vista buscando su próximo objetivo. Lo encuentra en una curvilínea rubia de ojos miel. _Es tú día de suerte Daphne Grenngrass. _

Suena el timbre y sin perder momento deja la asfixiante mazmorraza de pociones. Avanza con paso decido y seguro. Un par de palabras, algo de coqueteo descarado y listo. Pronto estará entre sus piernas.

La rubia camina delante de él contoneando las caderas de aquí para allá, sabedora de que Theo la observa, con la mayor de las intensiones deja caer un pluma y con mayor descaro aún se inclina lentamente a recogerla.

Theo levanta ambas cejas mientras se ríe de medio lado. La chica no usa ropa interior. Bien, será más sencillo. Está a punto de dar un paso hasta la rubia cuando alguien pasando a su lado lo golpea en el brazo. Dispuesto a romperle la cara a quien lo hizo de gira brusco para encontrarse con la mirada acusadora de Pansy. Él intenta abrir la boca pero ella voltea el rostro, da media vuelta y se va.

Por un instante el castaño se olvida de lo que iba a hacer, se queda parado como idiota debatiéndose entre el ir y buscarla y explicarle lo que sea que la haya molestado o no hacer nada y seguir como hasta ahora. Cualquiera de las dos opciones le cuestan demasiado.

Al final es otra quien decide por él. Mira a Daphne despedirse de sus amigas para perderse en un pasillo contiguo, antes de girar echa una última mirada hacia Theo, le sonríe seductora y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza le hace una seña.

Ya hablará con Pansy mas tarde, luego, mañana tal vez, en una semana…pero en esos instantes se va a ir a coger a la Grenngrass.

La encuentra sentada sobre un escritorio con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y los primeros botones de la camisa escolar abierta dejando a la vista el inicio de su sostén verde. Sonríe cuando lo ve entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—Hola Theo.

—Hola.

Es todo lo que dice él. Se lanza sobre la chica tomándola por la nuca y haciendo chocar sus labios contra los de ella. La rubia comienza a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del castaño con movimientos acelerados al tiempo que lo rodea por las caderas con las piernas. Theo libera sus manos y de un tirón le arranca los botones, con maestría le quita el brassier dejando al aire sus pechos desnudos. Él los toma entre sus manos y comienza a jugar con ellos mientras va bajando por el cuello de la chica. Por su parte ella se ha deshecho del cinturón de Theo, le ha abierto los pantalones y ayudándose con un pierna los hace caer hasta las rodillas del chico. Su mano se pierde bajo los boxer del Slytherin y comienza a frotar su miembro duro. A los pocos minutos el boxer de Theo lleva el mismo destino que sus pantalones.

Él se empuja contra ella…el contacto de la punta caliente de su pene con la humedad de aquellos pliegues eleva su excitación y le arranca un gemido a la rubia. Daphne empieza a mover las caderas haciendo que el miembro de Theo recorra su sexo mojado. Y en el justo instante en que los dientes de Theo le muerden uno de los pezones, él la penetra de golpe.

La rubia se aferra a él con manos y piernas, mientras Theo la embiste cada vez más furioso.

Siente su boca besándolo, sus manos tocándolo mientras que sus piernas hacen presión a la altura de sus nalgas haciendo mas intensa la penetración. Él la mira con los ojos entrecerrados mientras aprieta los dientes. Por un maldito y efímero instante se imagina que es Pansy, que son sus manos, que es su cuerpo, que son sus piernas, que es su sexo….que aquellos gemidos que le retumban en los oídos salen de sus carnosos labios. Y furioso por desear que sea ella, por asecharlo aún en los momentos en que trata de olvidarla, Theo pone más fuerza, más velocidad a cada penetración, a cada embiste…

La chica se corre con una estocada especialmente profunda y dura…a los momentos siguientes el la sigue teniendo que morderse la lengua para no gritar el nombre de Pansy.

..

* * *

..

Aquello no sirvió para nada, fue sólo un polvo más, un cuerpo más. No logró olvidar, no logró dejar de desear.

A Daphne le siguió otra chica y a ésta otra más…pero ninguna era Pansy, ninguna sonaba como Pansy. Llegó un momento en que prefirió estar dormido soñándola, al menos en esos momentos era dueño de su cuerpo.

Sólo en esos momentos, porque a cada día que pasaba Pansy se alejaba más de él. Con cada chica que tomaba él la perdía.

Ya no más risas, ya no más ideas locas, ya no más abrazos…nada. Después de Daphne ya no lo buscó más, y cuando Linda llegó menos aún y con Danna fue lo mismo…o peor.

Era Pansy ahora quien lo evadía, quien lo ignoraba y eso era una real mierda.

Ese día se levanta con una sola idea en mente. Ha tomado la decisión, dejará de jugar el papel de imbécil. Hoy habla con Pansy o habla con Pansy. Lo que le va a decir, siendo sinceros, no lo tiene muy claro. Tal vez un _"Hola niña endiablada, ¿sabes? me he tirado a medio colegio porque no me puedo quitar la ganas que tengo de ti"_ o un _"Hola Pansy, soy una mierda, perdóname…a y por cierto, te vi mientras lo hacías con Zabini y desde ese momento tengo sueños húmedos contigo" _

¡Vaaa! Esto es una verdadera porquería. Ya pensará qué decir cuando llegue el momento.

Baja con paso lento las escaleras que lo llevan a su sala común. Es Domingo y está completamente desierta, todos deben de estar durmiendo menos Pansy, eso lo sabe perfectamente, -sólo digamos que tiene espías en muchas partes-.

Va hasta el Gran Comedor dispuesto a encontrarla ahí pero no está, en eso sus espías le fallaron. Frunce el ceño y se lo piensa un poco. Pansy podría estar en cualquier parte…menos en la Biblioteca porque es domingo, el campo de Quidditch no porque no le gusta, el lago no porque se quema, ni la sala común porque se aburre, ni el Gran Comedor porque de seguro ya comió…entonces Dónde.

_Ella es una bailarina consumada…es su modo de expresarse, la manera más real que encuentra….para liberar tensiones….Bailar era lo que más ama…. _

Theo mueve sus pies aceleradamente mientras el corazón le comienza a latir a un ritmo demencial. Corre como poseso decenas de pasillos, cientos de escalones hasta que llega al pasillo este de las mazmorras. Encuentra el corredor en donde está el cuarto que ella usa para bailar. Se detiene un momento ante la puerta. Toma aire un momento para luego girar el picaporte, al entrar agudiza sus ojos…ella no está ahí.

Con desgana regresa a su sala común. Ya varios alumnos se han despertado, tiene que esquivar a Daphne que se acerca seductoramente y a Danna que parece querer lanzarse sobre él. Hoy no tiene ganas de nada, tan sólo de tenderse en su cama y dormir.

Sí dormir….porque por lo menos así la sueña.

Azota la puerta tras de sí y sin desvestirse se tumba sobre la cama, cierra los ojos y se abandona al sueño.

Han pasado varias horas desde que se durmió, tanto que ya es de noche. Su reloj marca las ocho de la noche. Boca arriba y sin moverse siquiera deja que su mirada se pierda en la oscuridad de los doseles de su cama cuando de pronto un delicioso aroma se cuela por sus fosas nasales. Se incorpora de golpe.

Frente a él, sentada en su escritorio está Pansy.

—Hola Theo—dice ella dulcemente.

—Ho…Te busqué en la mañana. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Lo sé… ¿para qué me querías?

—Te pregunté que si dónde estabas—Theo se pone de pie, camina hasta ella deteniéndose de frente con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Te has levantado con ganas de bronca.

—No.

— ¿Entonces?

—Dime dónde estabas.

Pansy lanza un suspiro, se mueve del escritorio y va a sentarse en la cama de Theo, él se da media vuelta y toma la antigua posición de la pelinegra. —Para haberme ignorado todas estas semanas tienes demasiado interés.

—Ese no es el punto.

—Tal vez para ti no, pero para mi sí. No me gusta que me ignoren—Un silencio cae sobre los dos mientras se estudian con la mirada. — ¿No tienes nada que decir a eso?

—Sí esperas un "Lo siento" no lo tendrás—Pansy se rasca la barbilla. —Estoy conciente que no me porte de la manera mas apropiada y que puede que con esa actitud te haya molestado, pero tuve mis razones.

— ¿Y cuáles fueron esas?

—No es necesario mencionarlas.

Pansy bufa entre molesta y decepcionada. —Creí que tendrías mas cojones Theo, ya veo que no—. La chica es pone en pie y comienza a caminar por toda la estancia. —Creí que tendrías el valor de hablarme de frente, hemos sido amigos desde casi en momento en que nacimos. Yo podría haberte explicado, podríamos haber aclarado el asunto.

—No sé a qué…

—Sé que me viste, hace unas semanas…—Pansy se detiene a tan sólo unos metros encarando a Theo, él la mira en silencio, —mientras bailaba, mientras hacía el amor con Blaise.

La cara de Theo se transforma en una mascara de inexpresión, no quiere que ella se dé cuenta de la batalla que se está librando en su cerebro, que por un momento algún gesto lo llegue a delatar…maldice a su corazón que parece latir demasiado a prisa, si no se calla Pansy lo escuchará.

— ¿No dices nada?—Pansy está al borde del colapso. En cualquier momento perderá la poca paciencia que le queda y no está muy segura de lo que puede ocurrir. — ¡Maldita sea dime algo!

— ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga, eh? ¡Con una mierda Pansy eres mi amiga, mi casi hermana y al ver cómo otro te toma no hago otra cosa mas desear ser él! —Theo ha perdido los papeles, el temperamento se ha salido de control, está a nada de lanzarse sobre Pansy, tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerle todo aquello que viene deseando por un tiempo. — ¡¿Eso es lo que querías escuchar? ¡Eh! Desde que te escuché gemir, desde que contemplé tu cuerpo desnudo arquearse de placer no he deseado otra cosa más que hacerte mía—sin poder evitarlo se acerca hasta ella y la toma por los hombros. Ella lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, brillantes. — ¿Es eso normal, dime?, ¿lo es?, ¿es normal que desee a la que es como mi hermana?

—Cállate.

— ¿Qué?...maldita sea Pansy lo sé, es absurdo. Sé que no debería, sé que está mal…

—Te dije que te calles, ¿qué no me escuchaste?—Pansy se libera y camina hasta quedar del otro lado de la cama—. Ese es tu maldito problema Theodore Nott, que nunca quieres escuchar. Que jamás dejaste que te dijera lo que quiero decirte.

— ¿Y qué es eso?

—Siempre supe que estabas ahí.

— ¡¿QUÉ?

—Siempre, desde la primera vez, desde que sacaste a Jack Rice a patadas.

—No…—dice incrédulo.

—Sí. Talvez esa habitación tenía un hechizo silenciador pero no los pasillos. Escuché cómo los chicos corrían por él. Me pareció extraño y salí sólo unos segundo para ver qué pasaba—Pansy clava sus ojos en los de Theo—. Escuché tu voz gritándole a Jack. Alcancé a oír cómo lo amenazabas, cómo le decías que se volvía a hacer algo como lo que hizo esa noche era hombre muerto. Me bastó sólo eso y ver a aquellos chicos correr para saber que me habían estado espiando. Un hechizo de trasparencia a la pared, ingenioso.

—Imposible, yo miré y tú seguías bailando.

Ella le sonríe. —Bueno, no me iba a quedar toda la noche ahí afuera para que me descubrieras. En cuanto noté que lo sacabas a patadas entré de nuevo al salón y continué bailando como si nada pasara. Pero yo sabía que estabas ahí, del otro lado, así como también sabía que te quedarías todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, que me cuidarías como siempre lo has hecho—. Pansy se sube a la cama y de rodillas se acerca hasta Theo. —Todo ese tiempo bailé para ti, cada noche, cada hora; cada uno de mis giros de mis movimientos eran tuyos. Quería que me vieras, eres el único que me ha visto así y quiero que lo sigas siendo.

Theo cierra los ojos cuando las manos de Pansy viajan lentas por su pecho hasta tomarlo por las mejillas. Está a punto de abandonarse a su tacto cuando el recuerdo de ella y Blaise le golpea la mente.

La toma por las muñecas y la separa de él. Pansy hace una mueca de dolor. — ¿Y Blaise qué?, ¿también querías que los viera, eh?, ¿también querías que viera como te follaba, como te corrías con él?, ¿eso también era para mi?—En los ojos de Theo danza el fuego de la furia contenida y Pansy por primera vez en su vida siente miedo. — ¡Contesta!

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí, quería que nos vieras! ¡Sí!

—Estás enferma—escupe Theo. Como si el contacto con Pansy lo quemara se deshace de ella arrojándola a la cama—. ¿Por qué?

—Tal vez por la misma razón por la que tú te acostaste con Daphne, o con Linda o con Danna y no sé quién más.

—No es lo mismo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque tu eres hombre y yo mujer?, ¿Porque tú si puedes hacerlo?, ¿Porque yo soy tu amiguita Pansy, tu hermana Pansy a la que nadie se le puede acercar, a la que nadie puede mirar, a la que nadie puede tocar?

—No lo entiendes—dice Theo derrotado. ¿Cómo explicarle que buscó a todas aquellas mujeres tratando de encontrarla en ella, tratando de calmar la necesidad creciente de ella, que no hubo ni una sola vez en que no anhelara que aquel cuerpo que se retorcía bajo él fuera ella?

—No Theodore, eres tú el que no entiende. Yo jamás he necesitado que nadie más se me acerque, que nadie mas me toque porque te tengo a ti. Porque la única persona que quería que lo hiciera eres tú, pero nunca quisiste darte cuenta. Para ti siempre he sido una niña, tú _niña endemoniada_ pero jamás una mujer—. Ante la sorprendida mirada de Theo, Pansy se baja de la cama y camina hasta la puerta deteniéndose junto a ella—. Sé que estuvo mal y lo reconozco, lo único que quería era que me miraras a mí a Pansy, a la mujer, no a tu amiga.

La va a perder, si permite que ella salga por esa puerta la perderá y eso no puede suceder. Él no concibe su vida sin ella. La necesita. ¡Maldita sea la necesita! La realidad lo ha golpeado duramente. Ahora lo entiende.

Hace mucho tiempo que dejaron ser celos de hermano, hace mucho tiempo que dejó de cuidarla de los demás, la cuida para él, porque el lugar de ella es a su lado. Hace tiempo que Pansy es su amiga, pero también desde hace tiempo dejó de ser su hermana.

La mano de la pelinegra se cierra sobre el picaporte para comenzar a girarlo lentamente. En su fuero interno ruega que Theo la detenga, que se pare frente a ella y le impida salir de aquel lugar, que no la deje salir de su vida nunca.

—No—. Una mano grande y poderosa la ha detenido. Se ha cerrado sobre la suya impidiendo que escape de aquel lugar. Pansy alza los ojos y se topa con los de Theo.

Él intenta hablar pero ella lo calla con un dedo sobre sus labios. —No digas nada, no hables, sólo bésame Theo.

El sabor de sus labios es infinitamente más delicioso de lo que nunca pensó, el toque de sus manos sobre sus mejillas más suave de lo que jamás se imaginó, y el calor de su cuerpo aun más exquisito de lo pudo soñar.

Los brazos de Theo la rodean posesivamente por la cintura mientras su lengua recorre cada pedazo de su boca. Él la toca fervientemente pegando desesperadamente su cuerpo al de ella; siente sus dedos rozarle la piel, acariciar su cuello desnudo, apretar su cintura, enterrarse en la carne de sus caderas. De un momento a otro se encuentra entre la humanidad de Theo y la puerta de la habitación. Si poder contenerse, Pansy levanta sus manos y las entierra en la larga cabellera del castaño, con fervor lo jala hacia ella intentando profundizar un beso que le está robando el alma.

Theo lanza un jadeo y se separa para recobrar el aliento. Las respiraciones de ambos son aceleradas y sus alientos se entremezclan calientes.

Se miran a los ojos como queriendo comprobar que son ellos, que no es un estúpido sueño, que es el calor del otro lo que quema sus seres. Pansy le sonríe, lleva una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de Theo y la acaricia; él cierra los ojos y deja que la calida mano de la pelinegra le acune el rostro.

Cuando él la mira, sus orbes brillan como nunca antes lo han hecho, alentados por el rápido latir de su corazón. Y vuelve a besarla esta vez lentamente, pausadamente, paladeando cada emoción, cada sensación…notando la lengua de Pansy probar la suya, sus manos aforrándose a su nuca, acariciándole el cuerpo, enterrándose en sus hombros.

Lentamente, sin dejar de besarse, sin dejar de tocarse y con la blusa de Pansy volando por los aires, avanzan hasta que las piernas de castaño chocan con la orilla de la cama y él cae queda sentado; Pansy ha quedado sobre él, a horcajadas. Theo ataca deliciosamente el cuello de la chica mientras la aprieta por la cintura, ella ha colado una de sus manos por debajo de la camiseta negra del castaño; lo siente caliente bajo su toque, lo siente vibrar bajo su piel. Y mientras él le levanta la falda y le acaricia las piernas, Pansy logra sacarle por fin la camiseta. Se detiene por un momento admirando la perfección en el torso de Theo, pasa la yema de los dedos sobre cada músculo, sobre cada línea como queriendo reconocerla.

En un giro inesperado en la ha tomado por las caderas para tumbarla sobre la cama. Theo se tiende junto a ella y se toma su tiempo para contemplarla casi venerablemente, pasando lento las manos sobre cada curva de aquel cuerpo femenino. Poco después se hinca en la cama, y con Pansy aun tendida en ella, comienza a desvestirla. Le quita las botas de piel negras para comenzar a regar besos desde sus pies desnudos hasta las rodillas, ascendiendo siembre en un caliente camino de besos y saliva…y cuando llega a la parte interna de los muslos muerde levemente arrancándole a la chica un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Lo dedos de Theo se dirigen hasta la orilla de la falda, encuentra el botón y lo desprende. Pansy levanta y mueve las caderas ayudando a Theo a retirársela.

Sonríe al admirar por completo la belleza de sus piernas. Se inclina y deposita un largo beso en la cadera derecha de Pansy, justo donde sobresale el hueso, después sube hasta su vientre, hunde la lengua en su ombligo y chupa dejando una marca roja. Sonríe complacido ante el jadeo de la pelinegra. Ha llegado a sus senos, aquel par de montañas que se alzan aceleradamente presas en un sostén negro, Theo acaricia con lentitud el valle entre ellas, deja un beso húmedo justo en el centro donde se encuentra el broche que los liberará. Lo toma entre sus dedos y con un _clic_ los pechos blancos y firmes de Pansy quedan libres. La escucha jadear en el momento en que esto sucede.

Abre los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión y los clava en los de él.

—Theo—susurra en una petición que él ha comprendido. Él se incorpora un poco, se quita los zapatos y se saca el pantalón junto con el boxer hasta quedar desnudo ante Pansy. Ella lo recorre con la mirada admirando cada trozo de piel. Inconcientemente saca la lengua y se moja los labios.

Eso no hace más que enardecerlo. Con un gruñido de pasión brotando de sus labios, Theo se tiene sobre ella atacando su boca. Se besan con mucha lengua, con mucha saliva…rodando de un lado a otro de la cama, entrelazando sus piernas…con un último giro de Theo, Pansy ha quedado debajo. El castaño comienza a decender, le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja, después sigue sobre su cuello donde succiona duramente dejando una marca roja que en días será morada…muerde su clavícula, desciende por su pecho hasta que se encuentra de frente con los senos de la chica.

Los lame con lujuria, los toma entre sus manos, traza con la lengua una serie de círculos que van desde la parte mas externa del seno hasta llegar al pezón duro y erecto. Una vez ahí lo chupa a placer…utilizando de vez en cuando los dientes.

Las caderas de Pansy inician un cadencioso movimiento, rozando su sexo mojado con la hombría de Theo…un movimiento especialmente intenso y lo hace jadear. Él como respuesta lleva una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Pansy y la entierra en ella haciendo presión sobre la tela de las bragas. Los pechos de la pelinegra se pegan a su torso en el momento en que la espalda de Pansy se arquea presa del placer que Theo le provoca.

Él continúa acariciándola, ha hecho la tela de las bragas hacia un lado y ahora entierra los dedos en la humedad cavidad de la chica.

—Por favor Theo, te necesito ahora—gime Pansy con voz entrecortada.

Sin esperar un momento más, Theo se deshace de las pantaletas de la pelinegra. —Abre las piernas Pansy—ella lo hace y él se acomoda entre ellas.

—¡Oh por dios!—grita desesperadamente. Theo la ha penetrado de un solo golpe y eso la ha arrastrado al orgasmo.

Sus cuerpos se acoplan perfectamente, deliciosamente. Siente las contracciones de orgasmo de Pansy apretando exquisitamente su miembro. Theo tensa los dientes y mientras se apoya con una mano, toma con la otra la pierna de la pelinegra acomodándola en sus caderas. Ella entiende el mensaje y aun en estado post-orgásmico eleva la otra pierna rodeando por completo a Theo.

Una y otra vez la hombría de Theo la invade, la llena por completo…cada vez más profundo se clava en su interior llevándola más allá de sus propios limites. Ella ha comenzado a mover las caderas aumentando la intensidad de las penetraciones. De un momento a otro nota las contracciones en su vientre mientras siente como si millones de impulsos eléctricos la recorren entrara.

Está a punto de correrse de nuevo.

Se aferra al cuello de Theo pegándose por completo a él. Lo besa intensamente para después mirarlo a los ojos. Y sin dejar de mirarse Pansy comienza a convulsionar de placer presa del orgasmo. Se retuerce y arquea su espalda pegando los senos contra el torso de Theo. Ella grita su nombre, él grita el de ella mientras son jalados hasta la cima del mundo.

Él se deja caer sobre el cuerpo de la chica. Ella lo recibe acomodando la cabeza de Theo sobre su pecho mientras le peina los cabellos. Sus respiraciones comienzan a normalizarse y el sudor en sus cuerpos brilla bajo la luz de las velas que mágicamente se han encendido.

—¿En dónde estabas?—dice Theo rompiendo el silencio varios minutos después.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Contéstame.

—Estaba en la enfermería, con Blaise—ella siente a Theo tensarse y apretar los dientes. —El inmenso de Hagrid lo encontró caminando perdido por el bosque—. Pansy levanta ligeramente la cabeza y clava sus ojos en Theo. —¿Tú sabías que todo este tiempo estuvo encerrado en un pozo en medio del Bosque Prohibido.

—No.

— ¿En serio?

— ¿Por qué habría yo de saberlo?

—No lo sé, tan sólo me imaginé que podrías saber algo—Pansy, con una sonrisa cómplice en la cara vuelve a posar la cabeza en la almohada— ¿Theo?—dice poco después.

—Mmm…

— ¿Crees que allá afuera, en alguna parte exista alguien lo suficientemente bueno para mi?

Theo se incorpora un poco y la mira a los ojos—No—, responde firmemente. —Nadie, tú eres demasiado para cualquier hombre.

—Y nunca lo habrá, ¿sabes por qué?—Theo niega con la cabeza y ella lo toma del rostro—porque nunca he querido a nadie de allá afuera, siempre lo he tenido a mi lado.

—No voy a dejar que te vayas. Nunca. No voy a permitir que otro vuelva a tocarte—le da un rápido beso en los labios—, ¿Me has escuchado Pansy? Nunca. Jamás podrás escapar de mí.

Ella le sonríe. — ¿Y quién te dijo que quiero hacerlo?

Pansy a encontrado al hombre que nunca buscó porque él siempre estuvo con ella, mientras tanto Theo descubrió que no estaba tan dañado después de todo.

..

* * *

..

**GRACIAS POR LEERME. **

**BESOS ENOOOORMES. **

**GELY : )**


End file.
